A Stranger on My Backseat
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: One Direction Liam Payne fanfic. For some reason, he knew that they were destinied for each other.


It was a hard night after Liam had broken up with her girlfriend, Danielle. She was sweet, really; they met when he and his band were still in X-Factors. It all started with a small conversation, but fast enough it all changed to something more – something more special, more specific. Something called love. Liam felt as if he was flying to the sky when Danielle accepted his confession. They were dating for past two years, but for any reason, Danielle had broken him up. Leaving him like a mess. Liam was devastated, frustrated.

Sighing loudly, the sand-haired lad fell onto the couch. He was disappointed. He really liked Danielle, it's hard for him to just forget her like that. If only forgetting a heartbreak would be as easy as blinking once. He stared at his iPhone's screen. The wallpaper is a photo of her and Danielle. They looked so perfect; both of them were smiling widely, their hands was gripping at each other. Something that Liam loved the most about Danielle is her perfectly-curled dark hair. The way she smiles and the way she bits his lips before she talks. Oh, he just liked everything about her.

But Danielle had just left him. And now Liam is broken-hearted.

Liam knew it's hard to move on, but he knew he couldn't stay. He sighed, starting to delete all of their photos in his phones, thinking of deleting some in his PC too. He would do it later, he promised to himself. Now, he only needed a thing that would help him to get over her.

Liam decided to take a short nap to relax himself when he heard the door was knocked by someone. Groaning, he sat up. The sand-haired lad walked slowly towards the door, lazily opened it. "Come in," he said and in walked the other lads. They must've heard it. Now one thing that he was frightened is to how to tell his fans that he had just broken up with Danielle without having them hating Danielle. He still loved her so much, and he didn't want her to be hated by someone, even his fans.

"Hi, mates," greeted Liam, his voice hoarse. Louis sighed and walked towards him. Being the leader he was, of course he was always trying to cheer any member up when they were having any problems. Break ups suck, Louis knew and had experienced that.

"Mate, I heard," Louis said as he spread his arms around Liam's shoulder. "It must be hard for you."

"I really loved Danielle."

"I know," Harry nodded. Zayn quickly added, "No, _we_ know."

"But let's face it now, Li: she didn't. She dumped you," said Niall. Zayn glared at him. Harry cleared his throat. "Um, so, Louis had this idea. What about the five of us go to a night club tonight? Clubbing is the easiest way to get over a break up, believe me," said the heartthrob.

Liam smiled, his smile seem weak. "Thanks, guys, but I just don't feel like it," he shoved Louis' arm away. "Go without me. I'll be fine." Even though he knew he would not. Louis sighed.

"Just don't try to harm yourself, remember that. One Direction still needs you, mate," Louis patted his shoulder, trying his fail-attempt to make a joke. "So, we'll be heading out now. Just call me if you want something. And if you think of changing your mind, we'll be at the club." Louis smiled and walked towards the door. "See ya!" And with that, he left Liam's apartment, the other boys following behind him. Zayn was the last one. He touched the doorknob, looking over his shoulder and smiled, "You should get over it." Zayn walked out and closed the door.

Liam was left alone.

—

It had already been two months since Danielle had broken him up. Liam didn't really get over it, at all – but at least he wasn't that devastated anymore. His bright, warm smile was back – Daddy Direction was back. But even though he looked fine in front of everyone, there's this big hole on his heart, left by Danielle. He felt empty. He wasn't sure if he had really forgotten about Danielle. He needed someone to fill that big hole on his heart, but he just didn't know who.

He was bored of the rehearsal they – he and his band – were taking before they started their world tour. And he guessed he just needed some fresh air. That morning, he was taking a walk around with a hoodie over his head. Of course he didn't want to be recognized, or else, all the girls in this town will be surrounding him, screaming his name in his ear loudly that he thought he would gone deaf, taking his photo as many as they could – even grope him, if they were perverted _enough_. The sand-haired lad had his head down, looking at his shoes as he walked. And everything was going perfect, no one had recognized him – yet – and that _bloody_ wind just happened to blew at him, making his hoodie fell down – and everything went so fast. A brunet girl that just happened to walked pass him was screaming his name out loud, and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a bunch of girls screaming his name.

Oh, bloody _hell_.

Liam tried to escape from those psychotic females. He ran as fast as he can whilst the fangirls were chasing behind him. He couldn't think anything so when he saw a car coming towards him, he just happened to jumped into the backseat. The driver was shocked. He eyed Liam from the corner of her eye and shouted, "What the _hell_? What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Where are you from? Get out now or I'll call the police and tell them that a stranger with a stupid purple hoodie is trying to kidnap me!"

Liam blinked a couple of times. He wanted to ask the driver – which happened to be a beautiful, enchanting girl with blonde, curly hair that reached her chest, and a pair of shining blue eyes – if she didn't know him, but a loud scream behind him – which, he knew, was absolutely belonged to the fangirls – made him jump. "Please, go now. I'll explain everything to you later, but please – just _go_, now!" he pleaded. He hated begging, but for now, his life was _endangered_. Those psychotic females could do any harm to him, who knows? Even John Lennon was killed by his fan; it's not impossible that one of them could kill him.

"You owe me one, stranger," said the girl with a serious – yet, confused – tone and she started the engine. The car was running very fast. Even Louis or Harry couldn't drive this fast. Liam fell back onto the chair. He peeked at the back of the car. The sand-haired lad sighed in relief when he didn't see any of his fangirls chasing him.

"So, Mr. Stranger, tell me where can I take you to."

"Somewhere very far away from here."

"And where is that…?" She rolled her blue eyes.

Liam chuckled. "Take me to Doncaster." The rest of the band was having a party at Louis' after having the rehearsal. Speaking of the band, Liam was pretty sure this girl didn't know even a single thing about who he was – good news for him – because she didn't freak out when he met Liam. Or maybe she just wasn't a big fan of One Direction? Liam was about to ask her when he heard the girl said something, but he barely heard it because he was too busy thinking.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm asking for your name, Mr. Stranger."

Liam grinned. "I think it's not polite to ask someone their name when you don't even say your name, Lady."

The girl could feel his face reddened a bit and something in that Stranger tone just made her heart skipped a beat. "Says the stranger who randomly jumped into my car without explaining anything," she said, trying to be sarcastic, but she ended up smiling. "But, anyway, if you're wondering, I'm Nadine Stansfield. And your name, Mr. Stranger?"

"Liam. Liam Payne." Liam said at waited for her reaction – will she scream or gasp and say, _OMG I can't believe it's actually that Liam Payne of One Direction on my car I thought I was dreaming! _– but she didn't react, at all. She simply replied with an 'oh' and back to focus on the road. Liam couldn't drive, and the fact that the girl in front of him could made him kind of sad. Liam was wondering if she really didn't know him. One Direction was really popular and it's a strange thing that this beautiful girl didn't give him any special reaction when she heard his name. Not that he wished she would scream in his ear anyway.

"Do you know me?"

Nadine chuckled. "Yes, I know you; you're _Liam Payne_, the man who, out of nowhere, popped out and jumped into my car. Why are you asking? Are you, perhaps, a secret agent or something?" she joked.

"I'm not," Liam replied quickly. And for whatever reason, he smiled. Okay, so this girl… Nadine Stansfield… she didn't know him. Something about this just excited him. The sand-haired lad smirked. He knew – he just knew – that this day couldn't get any better. He couldn't wait to see the other lads and tell them what happened.

"So, Liam"—she liked the way his name played on her tongue—"can you tell me what happened that you jumped into my car like that?"

Liam then explained everything. He told her that he was a member of an infamous band One Direction, that he had so many crazy fangirls, and that they were chasing him. Nadine jaw dropped at the explanation. "Wow," she gawked. "You are… a celebrity. And I had a random celebrity jumped into my car. Awesome." Nadine chuckled. "Well, I'm not paying that much attention to celebrities." So that explained why she didn't know him, Liam thought – but at least she just figured it out.

Nadine smirked. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Celebrity."

"It's nice to meet you too, Nadine," Liam grinned. This was going to be a long, fun, drive. He knew that.

When they arrived at Louis' place, Liam had asked Nadine if she wanted to join them, so he could show the other lads the girl that had helped him from the crazy fangirls. But she refused, with a smile she said to him that it was getting late and he needed to go home. Liam nodded, "So… I'll see you later?"

Nadine blushed. Liam wanted to see her, _later_. It made her somewhat proud. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Liam leaned in. "Call me."

Nadine chuckled. "Only in your dreams, Mr. Celebrity." Then she drove away. Little did she know that Liam had left his number on the backseat when he exited the car, hoping Nadine would call him later. Liam waved his hand, entering Louis' place with a smirk plastered on his face.

Liam liked to call this event a cosmological coincidence; and he knew, for some reason, both of them were destined for each other.


End file.
